


But She's Green

by harveytheaxwieldinglesbianadventurer, Sapph1re



Category: But I'm a Cheerleader (1999), The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, also this has bookverse characters, alternate universe - but i'm a cheerleader, but here i am, but should make sense to anyone who hasnt read the book, i seem to be the only one in this fandom who doesn't love suffering, i should be asleep, i tagged characters that have small parts i'm not even sorry, or tell me what you liked, please leave constructive criticism, so i felt compelled to write this happy rom com au, this is (obviously) my first time writing, writing out tags on a gelphie fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveytheaxwieldinglesbianadventurer/pseuds/harveytheaxwieldinglesbianadventurer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph1re/pseuds/Sapph1re
Summary: Gelphie in a But I'm A Cheerleader AU. Galinda as Megan, Elphaba as Graham. I'll revise this summary later...Later on there'll be more of a tw for homophobia but right now it's not too bad (just a couple uses of h*m*sexual and h*m*).NOTE: as of this first chapter it's just Galinda, don't get your hopes up for any other characters yet lol





	But She's Green

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched But I'm A Cheerleader, you totally should because it's an amazing movie. I'm not sure if this will even make sense to those who haven't seen it though, my apologies.  
> This is my first time writing something ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave constructive criticism, I genuinely want my writing to improve!  
> Note: I don't own the characters and lots of the dialogue is inspired by the movie! I am not claiming the dialogue or the characters as my own, all rights go to the respective writers.

It was just another perfect day for Galinda Upland. She had perfect grades, went to the perfect school, and had a perfect boyfriend.  
Well, maybe not perfect. His kisses were comparable to a dog's and he kinda smelled like one, too. And he could be... a bit of a dick sometimes. But he was Avaric Tenmeadows, for Lurline's sake! He had perfect hair and biceps bigger than she could ever dream of. He was the quarterback and she was the cheerleading captain, and so it was perfect. Galinda knew there were girls who would kill to be in her position, so she smiled and decided that no one was perfect anyways. Avaric would simply have to do. Besides, he saved her from the embarrassment of having to take the school bus.  
Avaric's car stopped in front of her house and he kissed her. As she stepped out he yelled after her, "I'm gonna miss you."  
"What do you mean? I'll only be gone for a weekend!"  
Avaric frowned a little and drove off. It seemed to her like everyone had been acting weirdly these days... the big game this weekend must be stressing everyone out.  
Galinda's confusion only intensified when she stepped inside her house. All her friends from school were gathered inside.  
"Surprise!" They unenthusiastically shouted at her as she came through the door.  
"Is... is someone dead?"  
"Just come on in, sit down!"  
"What's going on?" She was starting to get irritated.  
Someone, a man, stepped forward out of the shadows. He wore a shirt that said 'Straight Is Great' and spoke with a deep, friendly (to the point of condescending), voice. "Hi, Galinda. My name is Oscar. Your family and friends want to have a conversation with you and I'm here to facilitate that dialogue."  
Welp. That didn't exactly help her to understand what's going on.  
"Let's just have you sit down and make yourself comfortable." She sat down. "Mr. Upland, would you like to start this conversation?"  
Galinda's awkward, yet typically lovable, father stood up. "Megan, we're here because we love you. Lately we've become concerned about certain... behaviors of yours." He paused and sighed. "Do you remember the wom--" Mrs. Upland loudly interrupted him before he had the chance to finish that thought.  
"Honey, we think you're a _lesbian_."  
Holy shit. Oscar spoke up before Galinda had the chance to refute her parents' inane idea. "I myself was once a homosexual. I'm an ex-gay, Galinda. I work for this place, True Directions, that helps people like yourself to understand the reasons behind homosexual tendencies, and heal them!"  
Galinda finally got the chance to speak up, and she was pissed. "What tendencies?!"  
Her mom held up a bag of tofu. One of her friends from cheerleading held up a picture of a female model she kept in her locker. Avaric spoke up. She hadn't even realized he came in. "You don't even like to kiss me!"  
The evidence was overwhelming but she still couldn't believe it. How could she be a... a homo?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my editor / co-creator, Sapph1re, you're amazing and I wouldn't have gotten any of this done without you.  
> I probably will take a while to update because school is gonna happen soon but I'll do my best to not take too long. This is just a little prologue and I promise the rest won't be so boring. I also promise the next chapter will have characters other than Galinda :-)  
> If you'd like to find out some more about real conversion therapy here's a helpful link:  
> http://www.nclrights.org/bornperfect-the-facts-about-conversion-therapy/
> 
> -harvey the ax wielding lesbian adventurer


End file.
